Reunited For The First Time
by eightsimplerulesfan2002
Summary: The whole Gang reunites Again. Find out what happens.
1. Reunion

This is where the gang is reunited. My 3rd BMW story, so hang on. This is for pretend, so don't flame or tell me the character's personalities are off because I don't really care. This is fanfiction and for pretend. thanks. This is just the introduction.   
  
Eric has graduated from College, but has decided to go for two more years because he wanted to go back and study meterology. He always wanted to be a weatherman since high school. Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela had 2 more years of college. They all go to the same college in NYC. it has been 3 years since they have moved to NYC from Philladelphia. Jack and Rachel have joined the peace corps and they were doing good. Morgan is in high school, She is in her Freshman year in high school. She goes to John Adams High. The same high school that Cory went to. We never found out what happened to Mr. Feeny after he said his last words before they moved to NYC. Well, he retured from teaching and he decided to move and sell his house. He packed up his bags and is now living in Florida and has a summer home in Cape Cod, Massachusettes and goes there every Summer. He is doing good. He now works in nursing home. He likes his new job.What happened to the other teachers? Well, remember Mr. Williams from 3rd season? Well, he is still teaching Media arts at John Adams High. He decided to come back because he god laid off at his old job which he was working at a store that was going out of business. So he is now back to teaching media arts and he is also the new English teacher at Hohn Adams High. What happened to Jonathan Turner after the motercycle accident? Well, he was in the hospiatl for about a month. They put him in ICU for about a few weeks until he got better. A year after his accident, he deided to move back to Connecticut, where he was born. He was born in Westport, but he decided to move to Hartford. He decided to go back to teaching the fall of 1998 at Hartford High school. He had lost his memory since the accident and can't remeber Cory or Shawn or anyone but will get his memory back when he can remember what happened before the accident, but it has been 6 years after the accident that he doesn't remember everything. Well, he has been doing good and he loves teaching. he continues to teach at the high school in Hartford. What ever happened to Ms. Thompkins? Well, she got another job in California. She got promoted to be a principle at an elemantry school. She loves little children, so she moved to the L.A. area. She has been doing good as well and loves her job very much. Frankie decied to follow his dad's footsteps and became a professional wrestler in the WWE. His dad retired from Wrestling and now helps out people. Joey decided to be a camp counselor and a doctor. Harley decided to not be a bully anymore and has a singing career. Dana, Shawn's girlfriend in season three decided to be a nurse. She loves helping people out. So the whole gang is doing good since BMW has been off the air. Now off to chapter two.   
  
Hope you like the intoduction. 


	2. The Invitation

This is Chapter two.   
  
It was the year 2006. Rachel and jack decided to come home because they got an invitation letetr to come to a reunion.   
  
Jack: We have to go home this summer.   
  
Rachel: What is the problem?   
  
Jack: We just got an invtaion letter.   
  
Rachel: For a birthday party? If it is, forget it.   
  
Jack: No. It's some kind of reunion. It's going to be at some hotel in New york.   
  
Rachel: What kind of reunion?   
  
Jack: I am not sure. Just a reunion.   
  
Rachel: Okay. This better not be a set up. I like it over here, Jack. We planned to get married here.   
  
Jack: I hope not either. That's right, honey. I am going to keep that promise too.   
  
Rachel: You better.   
  
Jack: I miss everyone.   
  
Rachel: So do I.   
  
Back in the USA   
  
Cory: Shawn, look what I got in the mail.  
  
Shawn: I got the same thing.   
  
Topanga: So did I.   
  
Angela: I did too.   
  
Cory: Wonder what this reunion is all about.   
  
Topanga: So do I, Honey.   
  
Shawn: The sate of this reunion is July 25th.  
  
Angela: Yeah and the time is at 12pm.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. And the time that it ends is midnight. I never been to a reunion that lasted that long.   
  
Topanga: What bothers me is what this is for.   
  
Cory: You got me. I have no idea.   
  
Mr. Feeny gets the invtion letter too. His wife, Lila hands it to him.   
  
Lila: You got something in the mail today, George.   
  
George: Okay. just hand that over. Gosh. I don't know what to say. A reunion in NYC? At the Crown Plaza Hotel? Hmmm. I don't know if should go. i think this is a set up.   
  
Lila: I think you should go. I don't think it's a set up at all.   
  
George: Only if you go.   
  
Lila: Okay. I will go, but I didn't get invited. I bet you will do fine without me.   
  
George: I guess you are right. I will go.   
  
Lila: Good. But it's not for another 2 months.   
  
Mr. Williams gets invited too. He calls up his old Friend, but it says he's at a diffrent location, so he asks the operater for Jonathan's number. The operator says it's an unlisted number and coul;dn't give the number out.   
  
Eli: Operator, do you have Jonathan Turner listed?   
  
Operator: Let me check. Hold on a second..... Sorry, but this person's number is private. I can't give out personal phone numbers since it's unlisted.  
  
Eli: Thanks anyways.   
  
he hangs up.   
  
Eli: An invitation letetr to a reunion in NYC? What is this all about? Hmm. I hope this isn't a set up, but I will go.   
  
Eric gets an ivitaion letter. He had a new girlfriend. Her name was Susie.   
  
Susie: It's a letter for you.   
  
Eric: Cool. I love getting mail. it's an invitation letter to a reunion in NYC. it's not until July 25th. i hope this isn't a joke or anything.   
  
Susie: Maybe it's a high school reunion. I think you should go. I went to mine and it was good. Mine was last year. It was a 10 year reunion.   
  
Eric: Are you sure you want me to go?   
  
Susie: Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Go and have a good time. maybe some of the people you know will be there.   
  
Eric: I guess I will go.   
  
Susie: That's good.   
  
Harley, Joey, and Frankie get the invitaion as well as Mr. Turner too and Ms. Thompkins. They werne't sure if they were going to go.They decided to go.   
  
Chapter 3 is next. see what happens. If you have ideas for the storie, please tell me when you review it/ thanks. Enjoy the next chapter. 


	3. School's Out

This is chapter 3. Don't own any of the charatcers but my own. Forgot to put that. Sorry.   
  
After they have recieved their invitations, it was time to focus on the rest of the school year for Eric, Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Angela. Rachel and Jack had to finish up what they were doing and mr. Wiloaims and Turner had to do the same. Fisnish up the school year before they did anything else. Mr. Willaims was still tryign to figure out why Jon's number was unlisted, but that didn't bother him that much. All he wanted to do was focus on teaching. That was his goal. Jonathan still couldn't remember anything about befoer the accident, but all he knew is that he tught in Philladelphia at John Adams High. he was still stuck on the word why. Frankie, Joey, and harley met up with each other at the airport. harley just flown in from LA and will be filming a movie in the NY area.   
  
Harley: Hey Guys. Long time no see.   
  
Frankie: yeah. It's been a long time since we have seen each other.   
  
Joey: I missed you all. So, Harley, how is the acting business going? I read your letter I got in the mail saying that you became an actor. How does that feel?  
  
Harley: It feels good. I have met a lot of stars. What bugs me is LA is a big place with a lot of not uncool people, but some peopel are nice. But LA is a cool place to be.   
  
Joey: That is cool. What is this reunion all about?   
  
Frankie: Not sure, but it's not for another two months or so.   
  
Harley: So, how have you two been doing?   
  
Joey: I have been doing good. Haven't heard from Griff or anyonme else but you and Frankie.   
  
Frankie: I have been doing good. I am having my first match here in NYC this weekend. I go against Triple H. The WWE is cool. My dad has retied from WWF, but it changed to WWE. So, what are you doing here in NYC?   
  
Harley: Well, I am in a movie, so we decided to do some scenes here. plus that stupid reunion. I am only here until the Summer. Then i have to head back or whenever my agent needs me.   
  
Joey: What kind of movie are you filming? i am also here for a reunion too. I live in NY, but Upstate NY.   
  
Harley: It's an action film. You know, Vin Diesel/007 kind of stuff., bu Vin isn't in it. tom Cruise is and um that Termainator guy. You know, from the Terminator movies. He has another one comming out called Terminator 3.   
  
Frankie: Yeah. I know what you mean. I have heard of him, but can't think of his name either.   
  
Harley: Well, talk to you guys later. It was nice seeing you again. Take care and see you at this reunion.   
  
Cory, Topanga, Angles, and Shawn were wonderign what the runion was for too.   
  
Shawn: I still don't understand why we have to or want to go to this reunion thing.   
  
Cory: I know. Maybe it is a set up. Who knows.   
  
Topanga: yeah, but maybe it isn't. i think I know who did this, but I can't tell you becuase it might not be the right people.   
  
Angela: I also know who dome this. Topanga adn I were trying to figure out who sent those invitations and we came up with two people. We can't say it because we may be wrong.   
  
Cory: I wonder how everyone is doing. I mean, everyonme. Not just our parents and family. i mean like teachers.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. and How Frankie, Joey, and Harley are doing.   
  
Topanga: An the teacher you lived with, Shawn. I mean, we haven't seen him since his accident.  
  
Shawn: I know what you mean. I know. it's like we have forgotten about all these people or something. hey. remember the media arts teacher?   
  
Cory: I do. He was a nice one until he got another job. He didn't even last that long. He got the job after the end of the school year.   
  
Topanga: Oh yeah. Remember the principle, Mr. Feeny?   
  
Angela: Sure do. He retired when we moved here. I am not sure what he's doing now. He moved somewhere.   
  
Cory: That is probaly what this reunion is all about. getting reunited with all the people that we have missed.   
  
Shawn: Exactly. We haven't seen them in years or for a long time.   
  
Angela: Yeah. You are prbaly right, Cory.   
  
Shawn: I haven't seen the old gang in years either. I do miss them a lot.   
  
Cory: Same here. I know that Morgan is still in school. Joshua has to be in like 2nd or 3rd grade by now. I think Dad still works at the gorcery store. mom is a stay at home mom. Like a housewife.   
  
Topanga: I guess my parents are still not together, but I guess they still talk.   
  
Shawn: Still can't find out who my mother is. Maybe I will mett her at this reunion. Who the heck knows. Dad passes away. Stacey. I think she is still in school too. She's my sister. I never talk about her alot because I kind like to keep my family private and prtected.   
  
Angela: My dad is still in the army overseas. Mom I think is still around. My parents are divorced too, but I guess they still talk. Maybe we will see our parents there.   
  
Cory: Never know.   
  
Shawn: Something tells me that this is just a set up to get us reunted with all these peopel that we have missed. I hope nothing goes wrong.   
  
Cory: I am getting the chills and I agree with you there, Shawnie.  
  
Find out what happens next in Chapter 4.We are getting close to the reunion. See what happens next. 


	4. Who Sent The invitations?

This Is Chapter Four.   
  
Cory, Shawn, Angela, and Topanga are still trying to figure out who sent the invistions. This chapter Will tell you who sent the invitations and Shawn has a swecret, but he can't tell no one until the reunion. You will be Shocked to see who sent the invitations. We forgot about poor Minkus. Well, he got the invitation too. He was still in college. He took two years of community college in PA and is A Junior in college at Syracuse University. A Big East School. He wanted to be closer to his family, who lives in Buffalo.   
  
Angela: What's Up guys?   
  
Topanga: Nothing much. Just glad school is getting out for the summer today.   
  
Shawn: I am happy about that too. Can't wait to graduate next year.   
  
Cory: Same here. Did anyone find out who sent those invitations or have any ideas?   
  
Shawn: Not a clue.   
  
Angela: Same here.   
  
Topanga: I agree. Not a single thing.   
  
Cory: Hmmm. Anyone have any guesses?   
  
Topanga: No. There is no one I know that would send invitations.   
  
Shawn: Same here. I don't know anyone who would do so.   
  
Angela: I don't have the famous clue on who it is either.   
  
So weren't the others, who was trying to figure out who sent the invitations.   
  
Amy Calls up George(you know Feeny) since she got his number when he mailed her out an Easter card adn had his address and phone number on it. George had an ansering machine, so whenever he wasn't home or Lila, anyone could leave a message. remember Cory's grandmother from Season one? Amy tried calling her as well. She finally picked up the phone. She didn't have a name in the episode so, Lets Call her Ruth Matthews.   
  
Ruth: Hello?   
  
Amy: This is Amy.   
  
Ruth: Oh. Hello there. It's been a long time since we seen each other.   
  
Amy: I know. I got something to tell you.   
  
Ruth: Yeah. I think I know what you are going to tell me.   
  
Amy: You do?   
  
Ruth: I said I think I know. I didn't say I did know. No hard feelings.   
  
Amy: Do you have any idea who sent these invitations?   
  
Ruth: I am not quite sure what you are talking about. What invitatations?   
  
Amy: You know. The invitations to the reunion?   
  
Ruth: Oh. That. No.  
  
Amy: Did you have something to do with this? We were just wondering.   
  
Ruth: How did you know?   
  
Amy: A wild guess. I hope this isn't going to be no set up.   
  
Ruth: Trust me, girl. It is no set up. I just wanted everyone to get together again after not seeing one another in a long time.   
  
Amy: I know what you mean. I miss them all too. Cory, Morgan, and Eric have all growned up.   
  
Ruth: That is good. I have to go, so don't tell anyone I did this.   
  
Amy: I Won't. I will talk to you later.   
  
Ruth: talk to you soon too. bye bye.   
  
They hang up. Jonathan Turner was still single and still teaches. He decides to go to Dunkin' Dounuts for a coffee.he accidently bumps into this beautiful woman. She spills her coffee colatta all over her.   
  
Her name Was Kimberly Ramos. She was a city Cop.She was drop dead gorgeous. She likes to be called Kim.   
  
Jonathan; Oh. Sorry mam. I didn't realize where I was going.   
  
Kim: That's okay. thank goodness I didn't have to work today. This dress I am wearing isn't new, so don't worry about it.   
  
Jon: I can get you another Coffee Colatta if you want.   
  
Kim: Thanks, but no thanks. I will have to settle how much is in there.   
  
Jon: That's okay. Maybe another time.   
  
Kim: Yeah. If we do see each other again. Well, I must get going. I have to clean up and change my clothes. Nice to meet you. My Name is Kimverly Ramos. You can call me Kim.   
  
Jon: Nice to meet you, Kim. My name is Jonanathan Turner. Can call me Jon. It's spelled Jon or John. Doesn't matter.   
  
Kim: Cool. So, Maybe I will see you around.   
  
Jon: Take care.   
  
He just glares at her when she leaves. Mr. Williams has a girlfriend now and been living together for 5 months. her name was Sally. School was almost out for the summer. Chapter 5 is next. 


	5. School Ends For Eric for Good One More Y...

Chapter 5  
  
School was out for the summer. Eric was the only one who grauated that year. The rest don't graduate until next year. He was moving on to become a weatherman. That is what he always wanted to do. So, he decides to apply for a job as a weatherman at a local tv station. Will he get the job? Find out what happens in this chapter. It was about a month before the reunion. Everyone was really happy and excited about it. They couldn't wait until the Reunion. Nobady knew that Jack and Rachel would marry that year. they get in invitational letter as well. They are not sure if they could make it, but they hope to make it.   
  
Rachel: We go mail.   
  
Jack: That is good, but I hope there isn't any bills.   
  
Rachel: Bills are life. Have to pay them, then have to pay them.   
  
Jack: Yeah. You are right.   
  
This is Chapter 5   
  
It was 4 weeks before this reunion. Everyone has arrives at JFK airport and staying in area hotels. Kimberly Ramos was invited as well, but she was invited as a security guard. She's a cop, but they wanted her to make sure everything goes well. She was a cop that Jonathan likes. Everyone wanted then to date, but they don't know each other.   
  
Shawn: Four more weeks until this reunion.   
  
Topanga: yeah. I think everyone is here for this reunion.   
  
Cory: Yeah. I can see that.   
  
Angela: Cool.   
  
Shawn: Everyone is staying in area hotels, which is cool.   
  
Topanga: As long as they are happy, oh yeah.   
  
Jonathan runs into Kimberly again.   
  
Kim: Hi. Sorry. Didn't know you were comming here. What are you doing here?   
  
Jon: Here from some reunion thing.   
  
Kim: A family reunion?   
  
Jon: Not really sure. What are you doing here?   
  
Kim: To make sure ev everything goes well.   
  
Jon: Security guard?   
  
Kim: Yeah. Well, go to see you again. See you around.   
  
Jon: You bet I will.   
  
Kim: I hope you do have a good time at this reunion.   
  
Jon: Thanks. Hope everything goes good.   
  
Kim: Talk to you later. Nice to see you again.   
  
Jon: Same to you.  
  
They head off in diffrent directions, hoping to meet again.   
  
Sorry so short, but next will be a little longer. :) 


	6. Two More Weeks

Chapter 6.   
  
It was two weeks before this reunion. Everyone was getting prepared for the reunion. Topanga's Parents will be there as well, but will they testify their love and remarry? Will Mr. turner finally get hitched? Find out in the next few Chapters. We will call Topoanga's mom just mom. I fogot what her name was. been a long time since seeing the show. So, bear with me here. Even Celebrities and will make apprearences as well.Disclaier: I don't own any of the charatcers but my own. Enjoy.   
  
It was two weeks before this reunion. Everyone we getting ready for it. Everyone was really happy to be going to this reunion. tonaga get's a surprise when she sees her parents come.   
  
Topanga: Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?   
  
Mom: Nice to see you here, honey.   
  
Jedidiah: yeah. We are here for this reunion too.   
  
Mom: Yeah. We were invited too. We didn't know you would be here. Nice to see you here again.   
  
Topanga: It's been a long time since i have seen you guys.   
  
Jedidiah: yeah. I know. We both have been busy, but we still talk.   
  
Topanga: I was hping you guys would settle your problems and get back together. I guess not.   
  
Mom: Not everyone that divorced ends up back together you know.   
  
Topanga: I know.   
  
Jedidiah: Well, I must get going. See you at the reunion.   
  
Topanga: Okay. But everytime i try to talk to you, da, you always run away.   
  
Jedidiah: This is really important becuasde i have to help set up for the reunion. We can talk about this later. Bye  
  
Mom: He always did this to me. that is why we are not together. Do you see the diffrences why we aren't together? Because we fight adn don;'t agree on things and plus we end up screwing up by running away.   
  
Topanga: I understand. Do you remember that song that Audry Character sang on that show? I can't even think of that song right now, but Cory and I heard that song and it was really good.   
  
Mom: I dont' watch too much tv, so I wouldn't know. I heard of the show asnd may have watched it.   
  
Topanga: That's okay.i will think adn tell you about it later.   
  
Mom: Cool. If I don't know the song, would you teach me it?   
  
Topanga: yeah. there is probaly goign to be a lot of Dancing and singing, so yeah.   
  
Mom: Well, talk to you later. I have to get unpacked.   
  
Topanga: See you later mom.   
  
Cory Spots Amy and Alan, his parents.   
  
Alan: Nice to see you again, son.   
  
Amy: Yeah. I missed you. i haven't seen you sicne you departed for NY.   
  
Cory: Yeah. I know. I miss you guys too. So does Eric.   
  
Alan: So, how have you been doing?   
  
Cory: good so far. Topnaga, Shawn, and I have one mor Year to go in College then e are out.   
  
Amy: That is good. So, what are you doing here?   
  
Cory: I came becausee I was invited to this reunion. I can't wait. What are you guys doing here?   
  
Alan: We are here for this reunion as well. Well, it was nice seeing you again.   
  
Amy: yeah. We must get going. We are goign to help set up for this reuion. I will see you there i hoe and Eirc too.   
  
Cory: Take care. See you there too.   
  
Cory meets up with Shawn.   
  
Cory: Hey Shawn.   
  
Shawn: What's up?   
  
Cory: Nothing much. My parents are here. I just saw them. I guess they are helping up with setting up for this reunion. i hope your real mom would show up.   
  
Shawn: I am hoping that too. That is cool. Topnag's Parents are here too. Just saw them.   
  
Cory: Did you talk to them?   
  
Shawn: For a little bit, but then they had to go adn help set up for this reunion. I heard some celbrities are going to be there too. Since Harley Liner became a movie star.   
  
Cory; Why would famous people want to be there?   
  
Shawn: For the premiere of a movie harley is going to be in I guess. I guess they were done shooting this flick. They thought they would get it down after the reunion, but guess they got it done.   
  
Cory: Cool. Well, lets go help gt ready for this reunion.   
  
Shawn: Yeah.   
  
Liked it hate it? review before I do more. Please don't flame me. I hate flamers. Thanks. 


	7. A Week Left Before The Reunion

This is Chapter 7.   
  
It was a week before the reunion adn everyone was getting ready for it. Cory, Shawn, and Topanga shopped at macy's for their clothes for the reunion. Everyone else shopped wherever they could find clothes to wear.   
  
Cory: All this shopping makes me hungry.   
  
Shawn: I agree.   
  
Topanga: Well, me too. Let's go grab something to munch on then.   
  
They all grab something to eat. Jack and rachel meet up with Eric.   
  
Eric: Nice to see you guts. I haven't seen you in years.   
  
Jack: Yeah. I know. We have been busy.   
  
Rachel: Nice to see you again, Eric. Yeah. Busy with the Peace Corps and stuff.   
  
Eric: I have been busy as well. With college and everything. I graduated from college three years ago.   
  
Jack: I planned to go to the peace corps, but went to oxford to get my degree and graduated with Rachel last year. So, we decided to quit the peace corps.   
  
Rachel: Yeah. We decided to join the Army.   
  
Eric: Sounds good. The army? Is that like fighting crime or something?   
  
Jack: Fighting in wars and stuff, you silly goose. No not fighting crime. That would be a super hero's job and a police officer's job.   
  
Eric: Meet any brittish actors or actresses while at oxford?   
  
Rachel: I did. Met a few.   
  
Jack: Me? Nope. Not intresting in meeting anyone famous.   
  
Eric: But you told me you like to meet Briney and backstreet Boys and all those guys in your letters adn how you dreamt of marrying her someday.   
  
Jack: That was then. This is now. I plan to marry Rachel.   
  
Rachel: yeah. We are engaged.   
  
Eric: Congradulations.   
  
Jack: Thanks.  
  
Rachel: We have to get going now. Was nice seeing you.   
  
Eric: See you at this reunion.   
  
Rachel: You too.   
  
They take off in diffrent directions. Jonathan and Eli meet up for the first time in a long time.   
  
Eli: I believe we have met.   
  
Jon: Yeah. I haven't seen you in at least a decade. how have you been?   
  
Eli: I have been doing good. How about yourself?  
  
Jon: Been doing good. Been really busy as well. I have been teaching in my home state.   
  
Eli: That is good. I have been doing the same thing. teaching where I live. It's fun teaching.   
  
Jon: Yeah. I know. Lots of work. I can't wait to see everyone again.   
  
Eli: Me too. I guess this is what this reunion is all about.   
  
Jon: I guess so.   
  
Eli: Married anyone yet?   
  
Jon: No. I have no time for dates.   
  
Eli: I have a girlfriend. We plan to married in a few months.   
  
Jon: Congrats to you and your future wife.   
  
Eli: Thanks. Nice seeing you again.   
  
Jon: See you at the reunion.   
  
Eli: Take care. See you there.   
  
They head off in diffrent directions.   
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 8 is soon to come. 


	8. Party Begins

This is Chapter 8.  
  
Sorry for not writting in weeks. Hope you all like the story. Hope to get some good reviews. next story will be just as good as the other stories I have ever written for Boy Meets World. This Chapter will be a short one. Next one will be a little bit longer.   
  
  
  
The reunion is finally here. The reunion didn't start until two hours from now. Everyone was getting ready and dressed and everything.Everyone was excited and wanted to know about the reunion. They hoped it wasn't a set up. This was a weekend reunion, so they have all weekend for this reunion and everyone stayed at local hotels, which was cool. They all decided to get dressed. They all couldn't wait for this reunion.   
  
Cory: Just two more hours before the festivites begin.   
  
Shawn: Yeah. I can't wait. It will be a pretty excitting day.   
  
Topanga: I agree. Lets go find Anglela. Maybe she is here with her dad.   
  
Shawn: Maybe.   
  
All three head to go find Angela. The adults and parents cacth up with each other. Eric was there with his girlfriend adn Jack and Rachel show up as well. Eric greets them at the airport aa half hour later.   
  
Eric: Welcome guys. Good to see you.   
  
Rachel: Good to see you too, Eric. You haven't changed a bit since we have seen each other.   
  
Jack: Yeah. great to see you, Eric.   
  
Eric: Can't wait for this thing to starty. It's 90 minutes away. better get ready. Talk to you guys later.   
  
Rachel: Yeah. We better get ready, honey.   
  
Jack: Yeah. SHould we tell everyone about the big news?   
  
Rachel: What big news?   
  
Jack: You know. What we have talked about in the past few months.   
  
Rachel: Oh. That. If you want to we can, but we don't have to if you don't want too. Unless you want to tell them when the times comes.   
  
Jack: Well, whatever you say, hon. Whatever is fine, is fine with me.   
  
Rachel: Cool. Well, we better get ready adn unpack our stuff.   
  
Jack: Yeah. I guess we could do that.   
  
Rachel: Okay. This reunion will be fun.   
  
Jack: Oh yeah. I cant wait for the excitemnt to happen.   
  
Rachel: Let's put out stuff away in our room.   
  
Rachel: Good idea.   
  
Shawn, Cory, and Topanga meet up with Angela, who has gone to live in Europe with her dad until he retired from the army.   
  
Angela: hey guys. I wasn't expecting you to be here. How have you all been?   
  
Topanga: I have been doing good. You?   
  
Angela: bveen doing pretty well.   
  
Cory: I have been doing fine as well.   
  
Angela: That is good to hear, Cory.   
  
Cory: Thanks.   
  
Shawn: I also have been doing wonderful, too. have two more years of school then I am out.   
  
Angela: I missed you all. I have one more year then I am out. Well, I have to get unpacked.   
  
Shawn: Do you need any assistance with your stuff?   
  
Angela: Thanks, but no thanks.   
  
Shawn: Are you sure? it looks like you have a lot of stuff to carry.   
  
Angela: Okay. You can help me. I will see you all at tthis reunion.   
  
Topanga: Take care Angela until we see you there.  
  
Cory: Yeah. You will be surprised on what we will wear along with everyone else.   
  
Shawn helps Angela with her stuff.   
  
next will be Reunion time. Hope you are liking this story so far. 


	9. Time To Start Things

This is Chapter 9 Will be a short one.   
  
This is when the reunion begins. Find out who they meet and who their guest speakers are and find romance in the making in the next few chapters.   
  
It was time for the reunion. Everyone was ready to party and ready to begin this reunion. Everyone was really excited about the reunion. Everyone was dressed up nicely just like the invutation said to dress nicely. Everyone was prepared for it. They were dressed up like they were going to a real reunion. No one new who Shawn's real mother is either.   
  
Shawn: Oh, I cant wait for today.   
  
Cory: I cant wait either. I dont know who else will be there besides Topanga's and your parents, but hope all goes well.   
  
Shawn: I hope so too. I hope everything goes accordingly. Hope no mistakes   
  
Cory: Yeah. I know. I hope so too.  
  
Shawn: It begins in one hour. Hope there is music and stuff there.   
  
Cory: Shoot. I have to meet my wife in five minutes, so I will see you there, Shawn.   
  
Shawn: Take care.   
  
They decide to see each other at the reunion. Meanwhile, Angela and shawn meet up. They cant wait for this reunion to start. The reunion starts in like thirty miniutes and they all had to hurry to get to the place.   
  
Shawn: Hey Angela.   
  
Angela: Hey. I have no time to chat becuaee of this reunion starting. I have to go, so I will talk to you later.   
  
Shawn: Okay. Talk to you at the reunion.   
  
everyone else was was ready for the reunion. They had one last check to make sure they were dressed properly andd check their hairs in the mmirriors. Especailly the women.   
  
Hope you are liking the story. Chapter 10 will be a bit longer. Been busy with other stuff, but promise more will come. Hope you are enjoying this. 


	10. Meet The Parents

Chapter 10.   
  
The reunion is about to begin. Their gust speaker for the reunion is Cory's parents. They couldn't wait for this reunion to start. They were surprised when they same some famus people as some of the guests. No one has notcied harly cause he was all growned up. You could hardly recognize him anymore.Shawn and Cory meet up.   
  
Cory: Isnt that Harley?   
  
Shawn: Not sure. It's hard to tell who is who. We have not seen alot of people since high school or since College.  
  
Cory: Yeah. I miss the old days.   
  
Shawn: So do I.   
  
Cory: My parents are about to speak. I will talk to you later.   
  
Shanw: Okay.   
  
Cory's Parents begin their speech. After that, eveyone gets to sit down and eat before they dance. No one knew who started this reunion or who planned it. Everyone was having a good time. That was the good news. Shawn asked Angela if he wanted to dance and Cory and Topanga did the same.   
  
Shawn: Would you like to dance?   
  
Anglea: Sure. Why not? Haven't done this in years.   
  
Shawn: Me either.   
  
Cory: Would you Topanga like to dace with me?   
  
Shawn: Sure. It's something to do anyways.   
  
Cory: How did you all enjoy the food?   
  
Shawn: It was good.   
  
Angela: I agree with Shawn.   
  
Topanga: So far, so good.   
  
Cory: Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the time here.   
  
We still havent found out who did this and why.   
  
Shanw: We would have to figirure that out later. We have a dance to go to, so lets get out boogie shoes on adn lets go.   
  
They all head to the dance floor and start dancing. Even Corys parents adn also Topanga's parents which was strage because neber seen people who are divorced dance before. So, Topanga thought that they were back together, but they still werent. She is hoping they would.   
  
Sorry so short, but next chapter or two will really be good. 


	11. Dancing Time

This is chapter 11.   
  
Everyone was having a good time. With people dancing and eating and laughing and having a good time. Now. It was the staff and falculty of John Adams High school's trun to dace. There was a dance contast afterwords. This was just for practice though.Mr. Feeny was the first one up. He was aksed by his lovely wife her married from Pembrooke University. They had a ball dancing. Later one, everyoen would have dace numbers, you know they put on the back of you or the front of you for contests and such.   
  
Lila: I am having a good time, dear. best fun I had in ages.   
  
George: I know. Haven't had this much fun sicne I was a kid.   
  
it was Mr. William's turn. Remember him from the third seaason? He was also Jonathan's best friend, well one of them. Well, he has a fiance. So she asked him to dance too. Her name was Mary. She was a very nice woman. She had blondish-reddish hair and always likes to wear high heals and long dresses. he was okay with that.   
  
Eli: Lets dance, my love.   
  
Mary: Yeah. This will be fun.   
  
Eli: My, my, my. You look stunning today.   
  
Mary: Thanks, honey. I cant wait for the contest later on.   
  
Eli: Me either. Looking forward to it.   
  
Now it was Ms. Thompkins turn. She is now a Mrs. She was finally married to someone she loves the most. She didnt have feeligns for Jonathan anymore. She used to, but then he left and was out of her life and so she married some famous movie star. His name was Michael. She wanted to dance with him so bad. Thank goodness that Jonathan didnt see them dance.   
  
Kat: I love you honey.   
  
Mike: Love you too. SO glad we've met and got married.   
  
Kat: yeah. Ready to dance?   
  
Mike: Sure. I cant wait until the contest.   
  
Kat: So do I. I hope we win too. I hope we kick my ex's butt in this contest.   
  
Now it was janitor bud's turn. He waqs the janitor from JAH school. Haven't seen him for years either. He was married to actress Phyllis Diller. They looked perfect or eahc other anyways. Everything thought so.   
  
Bud: Oh. I am so glad to see you again, dear.   
  
Phyllis: What the hell? Lets get this over with dear. I cant wait until we kick some serious @ss in the contest. I cant wait til they play our song.   
  
They start dancing as well. For practice. Now the last person was Jonathan. he didnt have anyone to dance with. So he asked the cop the he met and she said sure. So they begin to dance as well.   
  
Next chapter is the dance Contest. See who will win the contest and see what happens in the last few chapters as this story will qwrap up in the next 2-4 chapters. Hope you all are liking this. 


	12. Contest Time

Chapter twelve of the Reunion. In the last chapter, they will find out who set up the reunion and why or was it really a set up? Find out when the last chapter is up before the author's note. Hope you all are liking this story so far. It's funny in some of the chapters and some of the chapters are serious. So enjoy.   
  
It was the night of the contest. Everyone was ready including the the teachers and everyone else. Jonathan had a good time, so they decided to get together after the reunion. They became good friends. It was time for the dance contest. Everyone was ready. The former students at JAH was the first ones up. Everyone was really getting excited. Then later on would be a singing contest, then it will all end at midnight. First one up was cory and Topanga. They were doing the war song they did a few years ago. That would be their dong they will sing at the singing contest as well. cory and Topanga were up first. their song was "Overprotected"By Britney Spears.   
  
Cory: Loved this song.   
  
Topanga: Yeah. I like it too. First time I heard it was on the radio. Then MTV.   
  
Cory: Since when did you start watching MTV?   
  
Topanga: I dont. Was just joking.   
  
Cory: I thought so.   
  
Topanga: Let's hope to win this one. If not, then wish whoever wins the best.   
  
Cory: Sounds good.   
  
Then it was Angela and Shawn's turn to dance. They werent even married, but Angela was Shawn's Fiance. Their song they danced to was "My Heat Will Go On" By Celine Dion.   
  
Shawn: Are you having a good time?   
  
Angela: Yeah.   
  
Shawn: Have you though abotu when we should be married? Everyone has been waiting for answers an want us to get back together.   
  
Angela: We will talk about this after this reunion is over. I just want to dance adn get this over with.   
  
Shawn: So do I.  
  
It was Eric and his girlfriend's turn. They were getting married the next month. Their song was"Crazy by K-Ci and Jo Jo. His girlfriend was named Susan.   
  
Susan: Cool song. Did you think this song up?   
  
Eric: Yeah. Just for us.   
  
Susan: I cant wait until we get married next month.   
  
Eric: I will be looking forward to it.   
  
Then it was Rachel and Jack's Turn. Eventhohg they were not married yet, they were also planning to get married. Their song was "Truly, Madly, Deeply"by Savage garden.   
  
Jack: I cant wait to be married. Been waiting for this for a long time.   
  
Rachel: So Have I. been waiting for years for us to be married. We finally are goign to get married. I am happy that Eirc is getting married too.   
  
Jack: Maybe we can have a double wedding.   
  
Rachel: I have never seen it happen before, but it can happen and I would love to have a doub;e wedding.   
  
Jack: Even if we dont win the contest, it wont martter because I love you.   
  
Rachel: That is so sweet of you to say. I love you too.   
  
Harley, Joey, and Frankie didnt want to participate. They had other things to do plus they were all still without a girlfriend. You will love the next few chapters which will end in a happy ending. Wait to see what the happy ending will be about. and for those who think that I am not a good writter, dont even know me that well, so dont judge an plus they dont know what is missing when it comes to good story writting. 


	13. Figuring Out Why The Reunion Happened

Chapter 13. I dont own any of the charatcers but the ones that I make up. a not to nunyabusniess: Dont even bother reviewing any of my stories if you are going to be a jerk about them adn say that I am a horrible/terrible. It's peopel like you that put the good stories down, so dont even bother reviewing or reading if you are going to be a jerk about them. Now onto to part 2.   
  
The gang was trying to figure out why the reunion is happening and who done it. No one knows for sure, but Cory, Shawn, and Topanga try to figure out who did this reunion and why. Then Minkus Shows up for the first time.   
  
Cory: Has Anyone figured out who did this?   
  
Shawn: Nope.   
  
Topanga: Not a clue.   
  
Cory: Neither have I. I wonder what this ruunion is for anyways.   
  
Topanga: Everyone we have known or loved in the past is all here.   
  
Shawn: That could be a clue.   
  
Minkus: Well, well, well. Arent you the three stooges?   
  
Cory: Get lost, Minkus. We are trying to have a conversation, here.   
  
Shawn: Yeah, and the only stooge is you.   
  
Minkus: Hahaha so funny I forgot to laugh. hahaha. Well, it was nice to see you all.   
  
Topanga: Nice seeing you, too.   
  
Cory: So, how come you were not at the dance contest?   
  
Minkus: I have better stuff that I can do besides a rediculous contest.   
  
Shawn: Suit yourself,, but you will miss out on the good stuff.   
  
Minkus: So?   
  
Cory: We have been trying to figure out who did this and why.   
  
Minkus: You mean, reunion thing?   
  
Topanga: Yeah. Do you have any clues?   
  
Minkus: I think the whole thing was a set up. The way I am looking at it, I just think this was a set up.   
  
Cory: We did not think of that.   
  
Shawn: yeah. We were sitting here for hour just trying to figuire out what this thing with the reunion is all about.   
  
Topanga: I think he is right, but what I am thinking is that this reunion is just to reunite everyone.   
  
Cory: That what I was thinking, too.   
  
Minkus: well, no one knows who did this, but I bet someone would know.   
  
Cory: Know what I'm thinking? My parents. Maybe they would know what the problem and the story is with this reunion.   
  
Topanga: Good thinking, Cory, but what if they dont tll you?   
  
Cory: Then we will have to figure out this on out own.   
  
Minkus: Well, I will see you guys later. I got some things that I need to do.   
  
He leaves. Cory, Topanga, and Shawn go their own ways as Cory tried to ask his parents who domene this, but they said they cant tell anyone. Next chapte will be the adult contest then last chapters they find out who did this. Hope you are enjoying this. 


	14. Dacing, Joking, And More Part 1

Chapter 14.   
  
It was time for the adults/teachers to dance to their songs. Plus they will annouce the winners for both contests. Up first was Mr. Feeny and his wife. Their song was "All For Love" By Bryan Adams. They also had to sing the song together for the singing contrst just like the students do. Have to sing the song they picked out for the contest.   
  
Lila: Haveing fun so far, George?   
  
George: Fun isnt my word. It's more like great. I am having a great time. How about you?   
  
Lila: I am having a wonderful time, too.   
  
George: Even if we dont win, I still love you. No matetr what happens.   
  
Lila: Same to you, my dear.   
  
It was time for Mrs. Thomkins and her husband. There song was "Chapel Of Love" By Dixie Cups.   
  
Kat: I am having a good time and you?   
  
Mike: Oh yeah. I am glad we are married.   
  
Kat: I love you. I hope we do win.   
  
Mike: And if we dont win, I will love you foe the rest of my life.   
  
Kat: Well, I do hope we win because if we dont, then I still would love you too.   
  
Mike: That's sweet.   
  
Kat: Thanks. Did you pick out this song for us?   
  
Mike: I sure did.   
  
Kat: I love this song. I first listend to it while I was a very young child.   
  
Mike: So did I. I love the oldies.   
  
Kat: I guess you can say that, again.   
  
While they were still dancing, Jonathan and Kimberly watch and make fun of the way they are dancing which wasnt really man and lady like, but Kat and Jon didnt like each other anymore adn Kimerly and Mike didnt like eachother anymore either. They were boyfriend/girlfriend along with Kat and Jon.   
  
Jon: Look at the way they are dancing.   
  
Kim: Yeah, I know. I cant stand the way they dance bccause they dance like.... I can't think of the word.  
  
Jon: Like Old people?   
  
Kim: Something like that. Look at they way they are dressed. I cant believe that man is with that witch  
  
Jon: And I cant believe that my ex sis with that man.   
  
Kim: That man used to be my boyfriend.   
  
Jon: And She used to be my girlfriend.   
  
Kim: This gets me so mad. He dumped fme for that piece of trash?   
  
Jon: I am afriend so adn my ex did that to me, too. She's going to lose.   
  
Kim: Well, I hope they both lose because we are going to win no matetr what.   
  
Jon: Right on.   
  
Part 2 will continue next. See who wins in the next few chapters. 


End file.
